


Risk

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [56]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, If RT’s not gonna give me a bee talk yet... then I’m gonna write it my damn self!, spoilers for rwby vol 8 1-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After their reunion, Blake and Yang take some time to catch each other up on what’s happened and take comfort within each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between chapters 10 and 11.

“... I still can’t believe that you _grounded_ that thing.” 

“I did what I had to keep Ruby safe.”

“Yeah… but still. No wonder you can throw me around. You’re packing some serious guns under that jacket, huh?” Yang says through a weak grin as she playfully nudges Blake’s arm, trying to get a laugh, a smile, _even just an exasperated snort,_ from her partner. But Blake remains silent, her expression darkening as she shifts in her place beside Yang on the stairs, her gaze drifting to the set of fallen armour. Her expression is so far away, so _haunted,_ that it cuts into Yang like a knife. “Blake?”

“You- do you know _why_ it was able to talk?” Blake says quietly, her ears pressing flat against her head as she curls her arms around her torso, hugging herself tightly as she lets out a slow breath. “How a Grimm was even physically capable of speech?”

“No… you do?”

“When Ruby blasted it with her silver eyes… it didn’t die. It didn’t turn to stone like every other Grimm that’s she’s used them on, Yang.” Blake slowly turns to Yang, her expression tight and uncomfortable. She swallows visibly, a small tremor running through her body as she grits her jaw and exhales heavily. “It fell through the window, right back there, and when it climbed back up… it’s head had fallen away. There was a _man_ inside, Yang. A Faunus man, uh… some kind of canid Faunus, I think? He- he had this- this… _scarification_ over his right eye.” Blake’s voice cracks lightly as she gestures to her own eye, her hand trembling in the air as she recounts what she had seen to Yang. “But he wasn’t- he wasn’t a _person_ anymore. All he could focus on was “getting the girl” and- there was absolutely _nothing_ behind his eyes. It was like- it was like he had been stripped of his _soul_ and-“ Blake falters, her gaze returning to Yang’s, and she reaches out a hand and places it upon Yang’s shoulder, her fingers curling into the fabric of her jacket tightly. “He had _silver eyes,_ Yang. If he had taken Ruby- if he hadn’t dropped her- I don’t—“ Blake stops, faltering as her breathing hitches violently.

“Holy shit.” Yang breathes, moving her hand to cover Blake’s hand tenderly and frowning as she processes what that _means._ “Shit. Salem’s turning _people_ into _Grimm?_ What the fuck?”

Blake laughs and it’s mirthless, cold and empty. Nothing like the laugh that Yang knows, lacing all of its warmth and gentleness. “Yeah. Yeah, I was in the White Fang for five years. I was in _Adam’s_ White Fang… and I saw plenty of fucked up shit; bodies and suffering and _death._ But none of that compares to what I’ve seen in the last year. I… can’t even begin to imagine how _Ruby’s_ coping.” Blake’s voice wavers and she looks away with a soft scoff, raising her hand to wipe at her eyes. “Sorry. I- shouldn’t- everybody’s gone through so much and I know it’s selfish—“

“Who told you that you’re not allowed to be upset?” Yang says softly as she curls her arm around Blake and tugs her gently into her side. She swallows thickly and presses the sides of their heads together, her left hand trembling against Blake’s shoulder as they sink into one another, silently seeking out comfort and warmth from each other as their reality settles over them. “I mean- I told you what happened back there. I- I don’t think I’m forgetting it any time soon, y’know? Just- it was- it was horrifying.” She shudders, feeling a wave of gratitude when Blake nestled closer to her, her arm curling around Yang’s waist as she lets out a soft noise in her throat. “I think- I think we’re allowed to be a little bit freaked out. This _isn’t_ what we signed up for at Beacon. This _shouldn’t_ be our fight.”

“But it _is_ and I don’t think any of us are going to back down… even if we are lost right now.” Blake murmurs, turning her head until her nose brushed Yang’s cheek, her breath ghosting over her cheek as she lets out a heavy sigh and clings to Yang a little tighter. “Where do we even go from here?”

“I don’t know… but I do know that we’ll do it _together._ As a team and as a family. Because that’s when we’re at our strongest—“ Yang says quietly, swallowing thickly as Blake pulls away to stare at her. With a weak and shaky smile, she reaches up to cup Blake’s cheek once more in her palm, her thumb brushing over her cheek and tracing a scar found there. “—When we trust the people that we love.” She finishes, her voice dropping to a whisper as she continues to gaze into her partner’s eyes.

Blake blinks slowly at her and it strikes Yang hard, makes her see just how tired and drained Blake looks. She looks so much older than her nineteen years should allow. But still, she smiles, weak, yes, but no less full of… something that Yang isn’t sure she’s ready to put a name to. But alongside it… is trust and faith and Yang feels her heart melt at the sight of it shining clear in Blake’s amber eyes. She meets Blake halfway, inclining their heads to press their foreheads together until their breaths begin to mingle into a singular breath.

Trust was a hell of a risk… but Yang knows that it’s one that she can take with Blake every single time.


End file.
